


Control Freak

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Like Hank is consenting to the sex but Tony is messing with his mind in general?, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: This is entirely based on Earth-13584, the universe where Tony puts a mind control device in Hank's head and is very possessive over him. Possibly other things happen in that universe but they aren't as important. This is just... those two fucking in Tony's office.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Control Freak

The world had gone to shit, New York had been split up between different hero factions, and Tony was currently involved in a dispute with Mister Fantastic. There was no reasoning with some people, Reed had always thought that he was better than everyone else, and it had always pissed Tony off, it would be hard not to just fry him the next time they met. 

He hadn’t left Stark Tower without his suit in months, just to avoid any retaliation from Reed. Not that the tower was safe, there was an attack coming, Tony knew it, he just needed to... 

There was a knock at the door, and Tony swore, it was probably Pepper, she had been trying to see more and more of him, spend more time with the man in the suit, Tony didn’t want that... he just wished she’d- 

“Tony?” A voice called, not Pepper, very much not Pepper. 

“Come in, Pym.” When the superhero community had split up into even smaller groups, Tony had somehow ended up with Hank. It was probably better for either of them than the alternatives, because chances where otherwise Hank would have ended up solo (getting himself killed in the process), or he would have gone to Reed, and Tony would be left going up against the two of them. 

Of course, changes had needed to be made first. Hank was erratic, and if he had a manic episode, he could try to defect. Tony had made sure that didn’t happen. On the side of his old friend’s head, a metal plate was fitted, one that contained a mind block that allowed him some measure of control over the other man. 

“I don’t... remember why I came up here, why don’t I remember why I came up here?” Hank bit down on his lower lip, he had no idea about the device stuck on his head, Tony had made sure of that. “Did you call me up here?” 

In a manner of speaking, yes. He needed to keep the man busy in order to keep him from starting work on projects that Tony didn’t need or want him to. Every time he started working on one of those, the mental block would kick in, and Hank would drift over to work on something else without thinking about it. The fact that he was up here meant that he’d finished every other available task for the day, and since their bi-hourly emergency hadn’t happened yet, Tony didn’t have any more work for him to do. 

“Come over here,” he murmured, and despite his obvious confusion, Hank did what he asked. Tony tugged him down into his lap without another word. 

“What are you doing?” Hank asked, although by that point it came out more like ‘mmph mmph mmph mmmmmmm’ because Tony had slammed their lips together. 

“Missed this,” he said, by way of explanation, they had had something of a relationship when both of them were on the West Coast Avengers, it had been a little too much making out in empty rooms when everyone else was out, and not really all that much romance, but Tony decided that he was allowed to miss it. “Missed you.” 

“I work downstairs, Tony, you can come down anytime you want,” But he had a smile on his face, and he looked a little bit fond. Fond wasn’t common with Hank anymore, mostly, he just looked confused, Tony should probably pull back a bit on the mind manipulation. Except, he wasn’t really sure how far he could trust Pym. 

“Hm,” Tony nibbled down his neck, “pants off. I have twenty minutes until my next appointment.” 

Hank did as he was told, pulling off his suit pants, but leaving everything else on. Including his lab coat. Tony could have rolled his eyes, Pym wasn’t supposed to wear those outside the lab, but try telling him that. 

Tony groaned, pushing the blond back just far enough that he could unbutton his slacks and get his dick out. He could go for this, it had been months since he’d last gotten any stress relief, and Hank looked so cute with his face flushed. Without thinking, he reached out and ruffled the man’s hair. There. Now he was even cuter. 

“Mine,” Tony said, latching his teeth onto Hank’s neck again, so that he could leave a mark, all the while he used his spare hand to rifle through one of his drawers, looking for lube. “No one else gets to touch you like this.” 

With that, he dipped two lubed up fingers into Hank’s ass, enjoying the sudden hitching of breath, the squirming in his lap when they pushed in up to the base. Adorable, Tony thought. 

What he said was: “You’re such a slut, maybe it would be better for all of us if this was your job, and you spent your day in here instead of the lab.” 

For some reason, Hank looked more upset at the insinuation that he should spend any time outside his lab than he did at the insult. 

“Well, maybe I can convince you,” he murmured, pressing the head of his cock up against Hank’s hole and pushing in just a little. 

“Tony,” the blond whined, “teasing isn’t nice.” 

“Nor is being a pillow princess, you have to earn your orgasm.” 

Hank glared at him as he pushed himself downwards, taking the entire cock inside. “I’d threaten to tell Pepper about you acting inappropriately towards your employees,” he gave a grunt of pleasure as he bottomed out, “but that would screw me over too, so I won’t.” 

“You love my cock that much?” Tony teased before he paused, then in a more urgent voice, asked: “You aren’t thinking about talking to Pepper, are you?” 

As far as he knew, the two of them hadn’t ever really been friends, Hank had been far too introverted to spend time around the second-string Avengers, let alone the civilian friends and family. That said, Pepper would probably have a whole string of issues if she ever saw the mind manipulation device attached to Hank’s head, the one that had programmed him to never acknowledge it (even if it was directly pointed out to him), even if he was just an acquaintance. 

Luckily Hank shook his head, already beginning to move, bouncing up and down on Tony’s cock. “Like you said, I love this too much to do anything to jeopardize it. If you let me make a mold, though, it might be a different story.” 

Tony grunted, thrusting upwards into the warm heat that surrounded him. That was never going to happen, although... Hank sliding a dildo inside himself, putting on a show for Tony the next time he had to travel for business. It was... a tempting thought. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll get you one, but I’ll be the one keeping hold of it.” 

His hands came down on Hank’s waist, and despite his earlier words, he began to bodily move the man at a pace that was better for him. Fuck, Hank was tight, definitely tighter than he’d been on the Whackos, which pretty much proved Tony’s theory that the others had been taking advantage of their newly acquired butler too. 

With one final thrust, Tony spilled inside the other man, who collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily. 

A moment later, Pepper’s voice came through the communication system. “Tony, Dr. Richards is here, he wants to discuss... something about an alliance?” 

“I don’t wanna move,” Hank murmured. 

“Hm, you don’t have to, Reed can put up or shut up,” Plus, Tony figured it was a good way to show dominance. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Earth in question appears between Dark Avengers (Vol 1) #183 and #189.


End file.
